The Halloween Incident
by xmenfan33
Summary: Takes place in the same AU as the Babysitting series. Rogue and Kitty take Jamie and Rahne out trick-or-treating... ( the Halloween Incident mentioned in chap 9 of The Baby Apocalypse Prevention Squad) Staring Rogue,Kitty,Jamie,Rahne,Remy,and Logan, featuring Sabretooth,Wanda and John


**(This story takes place in the Babysitting universe,a few months before The Adventures of Babysitting)**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution

A/N: edited 3/14,no new content

**The Halloween Incident**

_October 31st_  
_4:55 pm_

`  
" Please?" Rogue begged  
"No" Kitty replied  
" Please? I'll give you my iPod!"  
"... No"  
" C'mon please? I'll let you drive my car."  
"...No"  
" Okay... I'll give you my iPod,let you drive my car, AND I'll teach you to make those peanut butter cookies you like"  
"... Maybe"  
" C'mon Kitty! Please? I can not take Jamie and Rahne trick-or-treating alone! They'll drive me crazy"  
"...Okay, but you're still going too. AND I get to drive your car everyday this week."

Rogue flopped on her bed and nodded in agreement. Why Xavier and Logan decided that SHE needed to take the kids out tonight,she wasn't sure... but at least she wasn't going alone. A moment later she sat up in horror. Had she really just agreed to let KITTY drive her car?! What was wrong with her? Maybe there was still time to back out?

Rogue walked out of her room in search of Kitty, Jamie and Rahne run past her laughing hysterically, as they spray each other with silly string. Which was worse? Kitty's driving or being alone with those two? After a brief internal debate, Rogue goes back to her room to get her iPod, because she couldn't go alone.

_6:35 pm_

Rogue and Kitty have just finished dinner and are busy trying to usher the children out the door. Jamie is dressed as a pirate and Rahne as a princess. The two pre-teens were bouncing around in their excitement. This was going to be a long night.

They slowly make their way down the street, hoping that this won't take to long. Rogue had plans for the night. Plans that had not included taking these two out. Okay,to be fair, her plans had been to sit in her room and brood, but still she'd been busy.

Kitty wasn't any happier about it. She was wondering if the deal she'd made was really worth it, because they'd only gone one block, and these two were already driving her crazy. Judging by the size of the sack they had each brought,this was going to take awhile too.

_7:15 pm_

"Please?"  
"No"  
"Please?"  
"...No"  
"Please,please?"  
"Jamie?No"  
The boy had been begging for the last ten minutes to be allowed to eat some of his candy. At this point Rogue was trying to remember why you were supposed to wait. She was walking ahead of the boy,rubbing her temples,while Kitty and Rahne discussed which street to go down next.  
"...PLEAAAAAAAAAASE?!"  
" You know what?! Fine! I don't care,I'm NOT your mother!" Rogue yells throwing her arms in the air. She then stomps off in the direction she had just seen her stalker,I mean friend,Remy.  
Jamie happily sits on the curb and quickly consumes three pixie sticks before opening a package of m&ms. Kitty now noticed both the boy eating candy and Rogue's disappearance Maybe she should go look for her? After all she couldn't have gone far, and she has been kidnapped before... a couple times.

_7:21pm_

There were people running and screaming everywhere. A handful of Jamies were chasing a group of screaming teenagers. Another three were trying to talk Kitty into giving back their bag of candy, she had grabbed and phased so that he couldn't take it back. Remy and Rogue were cornered by a dozen Jamies all of them trying to get the pair to take them to a different neighborhood. Remy pulled out his staff and beat several of the dupes back, while spraying several more with knock-out gas.

..-..

Rogue was clinging to the back of his coat and whining incoherently. Kitty made a break for it and managed to hide in a near by abandoned house. The group who had been bugging her joined the group that were chasing Rahne, trying to talk her out of her bag of candy.  
A dozen Jamies swarmed the zoo, having decided that they wanted to visit the lions and monkeys. Fifteen minutes later, people were running and screaming as a stampede of zoo animals made their way downtown, Jamie in the lead.

The police arrived shortly after that, but were quickly beaten back as a horde of Jamies descended on their cars,interested in the sirens. Rogue finally pulled herself together enough to call the institute for help.

"H-hello?" Rogue whispered  
" You're going to have to speak up, there seems to be some sort of incident going on downtown" Beast replied  
" I-I know, it's ...Jamie...J-Jamie,he ate..."  
"ate what?"  
"H-h-he ate the candy"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"HE ATE THE CANDY AND NOW HE'S GONE MAD!...I have to go he's seen us"

..-..

Logan arrives downtown a few minutes later, Kitty quickly runs up to him and begins to explain, but just as she begins to talk they hear a "Thank God!"from Gambit and Rogue as they ran up to them... and both threw their arms around stared at the two southerners in shock,as Logan tried to pull them off of himself. Rogue whimpered incoherently, as Remy mumbled " It was the scariest thing I've ever seen...that boy..that boy should never be given sugar, not ever."He continued to mumble in french as Logan continued to attempt to remove him. However,every time he managed to pull one of the boy's arms loose, he re-wrapped said arm back around Logan tighter. Rogue was no easier, she was holding on so tight Logan could barely breathe, and there was no space between them to find leverage to pull her off.

Just then, a horde of Jamies came around the corner, the two southerners and Kitty screamed and ran faster then Logan could blink. Grabbing one of the passing Jamies Logan demanded to know what was going on. The boy responded " I don't think that Sabretooth guy wanted to play after all." as he shook himself loose, before Logan could question him further, Sabretooth rounded the corner screaming in rage and covered in silly string,eggs, and toilet paper.  
Logan stops Sabretooth long enough to get the brief version of what had happened. A few minutes later he only way to stop Jamie... was to join Sabretooth, the girls were going to be no help, nor was THAT BOY.

_8:12 pm_

"So we're all in agreement with the Plan?" Logan said. He had managed to track down Kitty,Rogue, and Gambit at the Brotherhood house, where they had been hiding in Wanda's closet. The three nodded their heads reluctantly, while Sabretooth growled something that sounded like 'lets just get 'em' and Wanda stated " Why are all you people in my room anyway?"  
A few minutes later They all headed back downtown ; along with Wanda and John, Wanda because she'd heard what they had said and wanted to help, and John...because he was bored and Wanda was going (the restraining order her father had tried to file meant nothing to him).

They all took a side street and began ushering the Jamies into the square ( using a fishing line with candy on the 'hook'). Once they had all the Jamies in the square, they began tackling them and shoving them into the back of a semi that Remy had 'borrowed' for this Plan.

_9:29pm_

All of the Jamies were safely locked in the had left to wash the stuff off of him. Wanda and John had wandered off in the direction of the Brotherhood house. Kitty had said something about going to bed.  
Remy and Rogue were sitting in Xavier's office both drinking from mugs of hot cocoa and still twitching slightly and mumbling. They wouldn't let go of each other no matter how many time Logan growled at them. At one point he had tried to pull them apart, but that had ended in them clinging to him again.  
Kitty was heard screaming as she fell through the ceiling and on top of the future couple. Logan immediately jumped up, thinking there was an invasion or something. Kitty however, was now ranting incoherently about Jamies and candy, so he assumed (correctly) that the girl had had a nightmare. The three now clung to each other on the couch as Logan and Xavier discussed calling in a trauma specialist.


End file.
